


hello, we just met but i'm so in love with you.

by ayumii



Series: Yandere Akira AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), i didn't proof read this so, i still have no idea how to use tags in this website, if theres any mistakes i guess i'll die, kamoshida is mentioned, madarame gets some lines but i probably butchered the guy's personality, that usually does not bode well, there is only yandere akira, yusuke is there but like for a split second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumii/pseuds/ayumii
Summary: For a while it had just been static.--Akira meets his fated person.(Yandere Akira AU)





	hello, we just met but i'm so in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> yandere akira is hard to write bc the boy is such an enigma but i love him anyway

Static.

For as long as he could remember, the world had just been static. A cacophony of colours that didn’t harmonise, nonsensical words that came and went and faces that passed by with a blur. His world was black and white, with no trace of any life. 

Devoid of liveliness, his story was nothing more than just words on a page that would be forgotten. Sentences that dragged on and on, until the ink spilled out from flimsy pages.

The only colour he was familiar with was red.

Red came in many forms that he recognised. Most of the time, it stained his hands, his clothes, his everything. It stained the walls, the sky and most of all; it stained the heart.

Yet he found himself unfamiliar with another type of red.

It came in the form of the windows to the soul.

He could not peer into those windows; the latches tightly holding them shut. The curtains were drawn and he wanted to see what lay beyond the glass. What sort of story hid behind the fabric? Every emotion, every thought; he wanted to see it all.

He wanted his heart, his everything.

Kurusu Akira can’t help but laugh a little at the other’s expense. Look at him. Look how he scans his surroundings, beautifully red eyes painted with confusion and fear. It was almost laughable how he could solve even the most gruesome of crimes, yet he could not solve his own stalker problem.

He supposed all that time learning his routine was worth it.

For a little while, it had been static.

 

———

 

Starting from today, he would be living in Yongen-Jaya on probation.

Problem was; he had no idea where it is.

Akira mumbles under his breath, trying to type the words into his phone to search for the place. He could feel Morgana squirming around in his bag. It was a miracle the feline had kept quiet enough during the train ride to Shibuya, but by now the miracle of fatty tuna mostly likely wore off.

“C’mon, Mona. Hang in there just a little longer.”

But when Morgana wants out, Morgana wants out.

Without any warning, Morgana jumps out of the bag and scurries down the street. “Shit! Morgana!” There was no time to think about where the hell Morgana was going, Akira only gives chase to his beloved friend.

Morgana had been there since his childhood.

He was simply given to Akira as a present; a friend for him to play with. His parents were worried that he might hurt the feline, but later found that as the years passed, Morgana became his friend.

His sole confidant, his only ally in the world.

No matter what, Morgana was always there.

Akira couldn’t bear the thought of losing him.

The park was coming into view. People shot the boy dirty looks when he bumped into them, but he couldn’t care less. They didn’t matter, Morgana did.

When he came to a clearing, Morgana was nowhere in sight. Akira looks around frantically, calling out for the cat but hearing nothing in response. Fear begins to cloud his head. His hands twitch, his eyes blown wide.

Sometimes Morgana served as his anchor to remain sane.

Slowly, he can hear the voices creeping into his head. They claw at his mind, the intrusive thoughts crawling like centipedes.

 

Slowly

 

he

 

“Excuse me…”

Akira turns, greeted with red.

A boy that looked his age stood before him; Morgana comfortably nestled in his arms.

Morgana.

“Ah…” Akira begins, hands reaching out for the feline. “Your friend came running up to me and stole some of my food.” The boy says, though he didn’t seem too upset about a random cat eating his food. “Sorry, He does that…” Akira says, voice trembling a little.

“No worries. I didn’t really like the food anyway, so I’m glad someone else could enjoy it.” He watches the boy gently stroke Morgana’s head. Akira never had to tell someone they couldn’t touch Morgana. The cat usually hissed at other people, only allowing Akira to pet him. It was like Morgana knew that he was Akira’s special friend.

Letting someone else touch him, much less hold him was a first. Especially when it was some stranger. “You look surprised.” The boy says, snapping Akira out of his reverie. “Oh, uh. He usually doesn’t let anyone else but me touch him, so…” His reply is pathetic.

“I see. I feel honoured.” The boy laughs. “Well, I should go. I have some business to attend to and I don’t want to be late.” Morgana mewls in protest when the boy hands him back to Akira.

“It was nice meeting you.” With a smile and a wave, he walks away and leaves Akira stunned.

Morgana mewls again, pawing at lapels of Akira’s jacket. “Mona, Who was that?” He asks absentmindedly. He didn’t expect an answer, really, but it took another bout of Morgana meowing loudly for him to finally snap out of his thoughts.

The boy was long gone, but he remained in Akira’s head.

He wanted to see that red again.

 

———

 

If he was trying for bad luck, he might as well have won the damned lottery.

The week had been a hurricane of misfortunate events. Between getting roped into trouble with Ryuji and witnessing Suzui Shiho teeter off the edge, Akira was already at his wit’s end. If anything else happened, he was sure he was going to do something drastic.

Lying facedown on the pathetic excuse of a bed, he mumbles curses into the pillows. Even today had been a disaster. With the threat of expulsion looming over his head, Akira had limited time to figure out how to make Kamoshida pay for his crimes.

The boy rolls over in his bed, groaning. “This sucks.” He mutters to no one.

As he lies there, the boy begins to think back to the boy with red eyes. What was he doing now? Maybe he had already forgotten about Akira.

It wouldn’t be too much of a surprise.

“You still sulking?”

Akira only makes a pathetic groan noise in response. Sojiro sighs, tapping the boy on the head. “C’mon. I’ll teach you how to make some coffee, maybe that’ll cheer you up.” Learning how to make coffee didn’t sound very appealing, but Akira needed the distraction.

Soon enough, the smell of coffee beans filled the small cafe. Sojiro was aware that Akira was different from ‘normal’ and thus, was afraid of him but that didn’t stop him from grinding in details to make a decent cup of coffee. The look of utter surprise on Akira’s face at least watered down his initial impression of the teen.

“So,” The older man starts. “How’s your impression of Shibuya?”

“Terrible. I’m about to get expelled because of some rapist bastard.”

Sojiro almost drops the porcelain cup.

“Excuse me?” He sputters.

Akira glares at the beans and grumbles out, “A girl tried to commit suicide at Shujin after this volleyball coach sexually assaulted her. Ryuji and I tried to confront the guy, but of course- me being the guy who has a criminal record, is now facing expulsion because I’m trying to make things right.”

The boy turns to Sojiro, a dark look in his eyes. “So yeah, my impression of Shibuya so far is ‘terrible’.”

Sojiro is about three steps away from grabbing something to defend himself with before Morgana howls at Akira from the staircase. The dark look immediately dissipates and a loving look takes it’s place as Akira turns to Morgana. “Hi Mona.” He calls out. Morgana mewls again, pawing at the small yellow bowl that sat beside him.

“Hungry? I guess I forgot to feed you.” Akira moves away, grabbing the container of kibbles that sat atop the refrigerator. Sojiro didn’t really know what to say to any of what he said. “I guess it wasn’t all that bad though.” Akira mumbles, crouching down to pour some food into the bowl.

“How so?”

“I met someone I like.”

Sojiro pauses. Komachi; Akira’s mother, once explained to Sojiro that Akira had the tendency to fall in love easily. Luckily it was never anything too serious, but with how the boy acted all the time, they couldn’t be too sure.

“Uh… Good for you, I suppose.”

“Thanks.”

The silence hangs in the air until Sojiro sighs. He didn’t know why he agreed to take in Akira at all. His parents weren’t too happy about the assault case, but they were afraid of sending him off to Shibuya to serve his probation.

They tried to fight the court about it, reasoning that Akira wasn’t normal and hence if he wasn’t with them, who knows what he might do. The court was adamant with their decision, but allowed Akira to at least bring Morgana with him.

The day before Akira arrived, Komachi had called him to warn Sojiro about Akira’s behaviour and asked that he at least try to avoid getting on Akira’s bad side.

For a parent to be so afraid of their own child unnerved him.

“…Do you want to take a break from coffee? I can close up shop and we can go get some lunch.” Akira looks back at the man and smiles. “Sure.” Is his simple answer.

 

———

 

“That was…eventful.”

Akira only nods. In the middle of the assembly, Kamoshida had returned to Shujin and confessed his crimes. Akira only watched as he broke down on stage, smiling slightly at Ann when she yelled at him to own up for what he’s done. “It wasn’t what I wanted…but at least he got what he deserved.” Morgana meows at Ann from the desk, like he was agreeing with her.

“There are worser fates than death, after all.”

Akira only blinks. From beside him, A visibly disturbed Ryuji comments, “Wow, I did not expect that from you.”.

Friends were nice.

Of course, even before being framed for assault, nobody was ever really his friend. They all avoided him like he was the plague, and honestly he didn’t mind. He didn’t really care. Part of understanding that he wasn’t society’s view of ‘normal’ was that it became inevitable that he would end up being treated like a freak.

But so long as they left him alone, he would leave them alone as well.

“At least Kamoshida’s gone.” Ryuji comments. “I wasn’t sure how much longer I could deal with that guy in our school.” Ryuji when he turns to Akira, a wide grin decorating his lips. “Not to mention, if it weren’t for you we probably wouldn’t have gotten our hands on that evidence.”

“Speaking of, how did you get it anyway? Kamoshida always locks his office door.” Akira only sends a knowing smile towards Ann, lifting his finger to his lips. “Secret.” He says simply, earning a disappointed groan from Ryuji.

They didn’t need to know that he learned how to lock-pick by breaking and entering. “Is your friend okay?” Ann nods. “She stabilised in the hospital, so I’m planning on telling her all about what happened when she recovers.” Akira had to admit, Ann was a nice girl. Her looks and her personality were every boy’s dream.

His thoughts wander off to the boy with red eyes.

Even after an entire month of not seeing that boy, he still never forgot him. He wanted to see him again, to know his name. Ann was pretty, sure. But Akira found the mysterious boy much more interesting than she was.

Besides, She wasn’t a stranger to his real personality. He was grateful to her for not speaking about it, and Ryuji didn’t really seem to mind. “Since we managed to take down Kamoshida, I was thinking we could all go out to celebrate!” Upon hearing this from the girl, Akira can’t help but smile. “Sure.” He says. “You’ll have to choose, though. I’ve only been here a month.”

Ann gives him a thumbs up and a wink. “Don’t worry! I’ve got the perfect place to celebrate!”

 

———

 

“Ryuji.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to go home.”

“Same dude. Same.”

Morgana mewls and gently paws at Akira’s cheek in an attempt to make him feel better. “At least you have Mona with you. I have to sit here being bored.” Akira smiles and meows at Morgana in return, earning a exasperated sigh from Ryuji.

Kitagawa Yuusuke had decided to invite Ann out to Madarame’s Exhibition following their encounter at the station. Granted, Akira and Ryuji weren’t exactly invited to come along, but considering all that things that have happened to the three in the last month or so, it was better safe than sorry.

Not to mention, Akira already had a bad feeling about Madarame. Someone so humble was too good to be true. “I’m going to go look around. Do you want to stay with Ryuji?” Morgana mewls indignantly. “Guess that’s a no. Sorry, Ryuji.” Akira laughs when Ryuji sticks his tongue out at the feline. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Nah, take your time. I’ll call you when Ann comes back.”

With a nod, Akira moves away from the wall to wander through the exhibition.

As he wanders around, he spares fleeting glances to the art around him. They were interesting, he had to admit. Every art here had a story behind it, perhaps some more complex than others.

He would probably compare himself to an abstract piece. Either that or surrealism.

Akira remembered a time when his parents sent him to a counsellor, who asked him to draw his emotions onto a piece of paper. Three drawings was all it took for the very same counsellor to refuse to interact with Akira any longer.

“Ah, I see you’ve taken an interest in Sayuri.”

The boy has to swallow the urge to tell him to piss off. Instead, Akira puts on a polite smile as he turns to face Madarame. “She’s beautiful.” Akira says. “I’m happy to know that a youth like you has taken an interest in the arts.” The man says, a wry smile painting his lips.

Akira wants to throw up.

“Do you know what is reflected in her eyes?” Madame asks. As if Akira knew the answer, he didn’t paint the damn thing. Nonetheless, the boy shakes his head. “Isn’t that part of the mystery? What the woman sees, I mean.”

Madarame laughs heartily. “Yes, yes. It does add to the mystery of what she sees. It is up to the viewer to decide what Sayuri gazes upon, what those eyes see.” He says. “Personally, I do believe that the eyes are the window to the soul. What lies beyond the window? Nobody knows.”

With a polite nod, Madarame walks off, leaving the boy to consider his words.

Windows to the soul. Akira thinks back to the boy with red eyes.

Even if their encounter was fleeting, Akira recognised the same sort of eyes in that red. He saw the same sort of eyes every time he looked into the mirror. The same dead, cold eyes that stared back at him, reminding him of how broken he was.

Two months. That’s how long it’s been since Akira met the boy. Now the need to see him again is growing stronger. What lay beyond that red? He wanted to know; he _needed_ to know. Thinking upon it now, that boy may have been the only person he could relate to. Someone who understands how it feels to see the world differently than others.

But he wouldn’t know unless that red became his. Until those eyes, his heart, his _everything_ belonged to Akira. He wouldn’t know until then. The answer was clear. A giddy smile makes it’s way onto his lips.

He would just have to find the boy so that they could be together.

Morgana quietly mewls at him.

“Sorry Mona, We’ll leave now.” The boy quietly whispers to his feline friend. Is this what they call enlightenment? Because it sure as hell feels wonderful. “Mona,” He starts, as he’s excitedly making his way back to Ryuji. “I want to see that boy again.”

For the first time, he finally felt alive.

 

———

 

Did Akira believe in miracles?

If you had asked him this three minutes earlier, he may have said no. He sure as hell believes in miracles now.

All he had to do was endure a trip to a TV station.

It’s him.

It’s the boy with the red eyes.

It takes all of Akira’s willpower not to launch himself at the brown haired boy. “Oh,” The boy says, and it makes his heart flutter. “We meet again, I see.” He smiles.

Akira already feels light headed.

“Akira, you know this guy?” Ryuji’s voice is beside him, though it feels far away in comparison to the red eyed boy. “No, Not really. Morgana stole some of his food when we first met.” He replies lamely. “Ah yes, your feline friend. How is he, by the way?” Before Akira can answer, Morgana pops out of his bag, meowing loudly at the boy.

“Hello there, Morgana.” The boy greets, stepping up to Akira to give Morgana a few friendly pats on the head. “I never got your name by the way.” The boy turns to him, and Akira stops breathing.

 

He’s

 

really 

 

close.

 

“K-Kurusu. Akira. Kurusu Akira.” He stumbles over his words, trying to control the overflowing feelings that’s blooming in his chest. His face is probably really red right now.

In the corner of his eye, he can see Ann looking at him worriedly. Ryuji is simply confused. He wouldn't put it past him though, Ryuji did often ask how differently Akira saw things. It became clear after some time that Akira didn’t feel emotions the same way others did.

“Kurusu-kun.” The boy tests out the name on his tongue. 

“A-Akira is fine.”

“Really? Akira-kun, then.” The boy, dressed in a brown button up coat and black slacks, his long brown hair framing his perfect face and his lips that quirk upwards, his beautifully red eyes crinkling at the edges.

“My name is Akechi Goro. It’s nice to meet you.”

For as long as he could remember, the world had just been static. A cacophony of colours that didn’t harmonise, nonsensical words that came and went and faces that passed by with a blur. His world was black and white, with no trace of any life.

Devoid of liveliness, his story was nothing more than just words on a page that would be forgotten. Sentences that dragged on and on, until the ink spilled out from flimsy pages.

For a little while, it had been static.

Then salvation came in the form of Akechi Goro.

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk akechi slowly breaks over the course of this au so
> 
> look forward to seeing me torture my favourite detective


End file.
